Counterfeit
by Elijah Megzz
Summary: Elisha Ezekiel Gamble was in a 1yr suspension during the yr of Jimmy Hopkin's arrival, & now she's back & she's missed a whole lot. She spent her year in HappyVoltsAsylum 2 treat her unstable IED Intermittent Explosive Disorder & returns on probation. She must keep her reputation as prep despite the fact her father's been making counterfeit money.
1. Prologue Bullies

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN BULLY/BULLY: SCHOLARSHIP EDITION, THE SETTINGS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER EXCEPT ELISHA EZEKIEL GAMBLE WHO'S CREATED ENTIRELY BY ME. THIS STORY IS A COMPLETE FANFICTION OF THE VIDEOGAME.**

It was easy to say nothing's changed when it came to just looking at the psychical appearance of the school, but mother's said to never judge a book from its cover. You know what that means, I've got some digging around to do.

I noticed a crowd of incoming freshmen, mingling and socializing about in their temporary faction that soon will disperse in to the five cliques that dominates our school: the Nerds, the Preppies, the Greasers, the Jocks, and the Bullies. If you're unlucky, you remain as none. Whatever led them here didn't matter, and they were now just a new set of bait for the school to feed off of. Slowly ravage their innocents and whatever sweet joyfulness they started out with.

All I can say was that starting out in this school was almost suicidal. It's full of jerks, whores, and kids who came from a tough home life or were just dysfunctional and mentally unstable themselves and most of them just wants to beat the crap out of you.

The boy's dorm on my left, the girl's on the right. If you walked straight ahead you would run in to the staircase that leads to the main building, two floors and the bell tower that's built above it. On the left of the building was where the school's library stood aka the Nerds hangout, led by Earnest Jones. On the right of the building was the parking lot, Bullies turf, led by the biggest toughest guy in Bullworth, Russell Northrop. That area leads to the auto shop where those greaseballs hangout at. Clique leader, Johnny Vincent. A pathway from there would lead to the back of the main building where in the center between, the main building, Harrington House, Auto Shop, and the Gym; there would be a statue of the Bullworth Bullhorns mascot. If you continued walking from there, you'll see the four floored Harington House funded by the father of the Prep leader, Derby.

The gymnasium and pool was on the right. Pool built on the left and the Gym on the right. Behind it were the football field and the Jocks clubhouse that entire area was Jock property ruled by the team's star quarterback, Ted Thompson. And then finally, another Nerd hangout was the restricted Observatory, hidden in the right of the field. This was the layout for the toughest and crappiest hellhole of a school around.

"Wimpy freshmen's gonna get it!" Troy's threat brought me back to realty. I looked where the voice came from, predicting to see him pummeling a newbie but shockingly noticed the brainless dim wad charging at… me? Trent grabbed his forearms.

"Hey, hey whoa there buddy. What I tell you about bullying the girls, especially the hot ones." Trent patted his chest and looked up at me.

"Naw, hold up a minute. Let's not get carried away here and start beating up our friends. Hope you haven't forgotten our girl Eli here." His face brightens in excitement as Troy was left in awkwardness and rubbing his head in complete confusion despite the simple explanation.

"I'm confused, what did I do? Who are you" Troy dumbly asked.

"Forgot who I am lil' buddy? Remember _freshmen year_?" I asked. After a few minutes of him starring in space, his mouth widened and began to smile in excitement.

"That was funny, Derby got mad cause you were a Bully not a Prep!"

"Atta boy, now go get Russell and let him know Eli's back." Trent patted his shoulder before he ran off to find the big guy.

"I'm so not confused!" Troy yelled proudly while he ran in through the middle of the crowd of freshmen.

"Guess things haven't changed too much." I said jokingly while I laughed at Troy's stupidity. But the thing is... no matter how difficult it can be to talk the guy, you just had to love him.

Trent scoffed, "O-ooh, you'll be surprised." He spoke in a suspicious manner as we waited for Russell.

"Wait till you hear about Hopkins."

* * *

**Student's School Registration/Admission Application**

**Student's Legal Name**:

**First Name:** Elisha Middle** Name**: Ezekiel Last** Name**: Gamble 

**Preferred Name or Nickname (Optional):** Eli 

**Date of Birth (M/D/Y):** **/**/**

**Sex:** **Male** **Female**

**Current Grade:** 11

**Prior School/Education:** Happy Volts Asylum? 

**Living****:** **Boys/Girls Dormitory** **Harrington House** **Off Campus**

I UNDERSTAND AND AGREE TO THE CONDITIONS OF PAYMENT TO ATTEND BULLWORTH ACADEMY AND WILL BE ABLE TO PAY THE CORRECT AND FULL PAYMENT BY OR BEFORE THE DUE DATE.

Parent or Guardian Name: _

Parent or Guardian Signature: X_

I HAVE READ AND UNDERSTOOD THE RULES LEGALLY WRITTEN IN THE BULLWORTH ACADEMY HANDBOOK AND AGREE TO FOLLOW AND ABIDE THEM. I ALSO UNDERSTAND THAT ANY VIOLATIONS OF THIS AGREEMENT, RULES, AND REGULATIONS WILL RESULT IN SERUOUS DISPLINARY CONSIQUENCES.

Student's Name: Elisha Gamble

Student's Signature: X_

* * *

**Student's Reenrollment Agreements (Suspension)**

Dear Parents or Guardian of Elisha Ezekiel Gamble,

Your child is currently placed in campus probation and must agree to not violate any more rules and regulations in school. If she fails to do so, she will be expelled from the academy and will either have to enroll in to another school or be sent to Juvenile Detention. If Miss. Gamble shows any more symptoms of her previously treated IED (Intermittent explosive disorder) and continues to cause complication and distress to any of our administrators or students and affecting the other's safety during her return to Bullworth, she will be immediately sent to readmit to Happy Volts Asylum upon your acknowledgement.

FYI, Miss Gamble's restraining order set by _Pinky Gauthier_ will no longer be such thing due to false accusations.

If you have any questions, concerns, or even suggestions please don't hesitate to contact me.

Dr. Crabblesnsitch


	2. Chapter 1 Hopkins

"Welcome back Miss. Gamble. You seem well now than before. Assuming from the fact no one has been hurt yet." Dr. Crabblesnsitch took a seat in front of his desk in front of me as I was held down by two handcuffs clutched to my chair.

"Ha-ha very funny. Well I'm glad to be back, sir." I was obviously sarcastic. I just wished he expelled me instead of putting me through all this crap and back here again. "I guess," I mumbled.

"Now let's make a reflection, shall we?" He recommended, though it wasn't really a recommendation, it was just something he had a joy in. Torturing students.

"C'mon…" I groaned as I threw my head back. Can this guy just shut up, let it all go, and hope for the best of my two years here?

"Disrespecting faculty members and students, tardiness, truancy, disrespectful and profane language, vandalism, violence and failure to meet the standards in academics."

"I know, I know…" Seriously, I was there. No shit.

"Yes, and I hope you know that if you don't keep that nose of yours clean from now on, you'll be facing some major consequences for your actions."

"Yeah-yeah, I get it."

Dr. Crabblesnsitch took a deep then continued by changing the subject.

"You've missed a whole lot while you were gone, complete mayhem. "

"I've heard. I also heard a lot of rumors of that new Hopkins kid. Mind, keeping me up to date, sir." Dr. Crabblesnsitch cleared his throat.

"I'm not here to 'gossip'." He quoted with his figures then continued. "With you about the 'latest news'." He quoted again. "I'm here to make sure you don't go off getting in to fights again." He sat back in to his seat.

I rolled my eyes, it would be nice though to get at least some inside news. You can't overhear everything from where I was.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"Perhaps, you should ask you friend Miss. Taylor." He leaned forward on his desk.

"And go back to Blue Skies Industrial Park? Place is wrecked. No thank you. The fucking Townies are mental." I complained and once again he cleared his throat but this time it had to do with my disrespectful cussing, but I'm sure he felt the same way, he was the one who either expelled them or allowed them to dropout.

"She's now attending Bullworth, once again. Taking place of another student whose now no longer attending our school anymore and that name should remain unknown." He finally dished out some news, good news. I missed her. But who's the unlucky one, new guy?

"What? Well then, I guess you ain't all that bad, sir." I looked down up at the old man and noticed he gave me a cocky smile. I still don't have respect for the guy.

"Officer Williams, please release this young lady from her handcuffs." I tilted my head side to side as a cop walked from behind me to release the handcuffs from my wrists.

"Thank you. You can now return to your patrol duties, you were much help." Dr. Crabblesnsitch rose from his chair as the police officer left the office.

"So." I waited for another lectcre of his; I predicted the old man would ramble on about not breaking the rules again.

"You may now leave to unpack your belongings in your dorm room. Your luggage should be there by now." He walked back behind his desk and fell in to his chair and began to read through the papers in front of him. I rose from my seat in attempt to leave the office as I was told.

"Miss Gamble." I spun back around to his attention. Did I speak to soon?

"You do understand the entire school faculty will be keeping an eye on you, so don't think you can get away with fighting or any violation to the school rules and our agreement." He reminded.

"Got yah, sir. Understood." I took a deep sigh and nodded before I left the office.

As I walked out of his office and passed the front desk, I noticed an odd vibe. It was almost… pleasant.

"Hey, Hopkins! Jimmy, man. How's it hanging?" Trent came running from the right wing to speak to a stocky ginger kid.

"Hey man, nothin' much, what'd you need?" He asked as he threw his hands in the air. Trent quickly pulled at two tickets out of his left pocket.

"Bro, I finally got two tickets to that new film that's been out. It's been sold out for daaays and I can't go alone! You gotta come."

"C'mon man, that's just weird, it's some chick flick, ask Kirby…" Trent threw himself back in disappointment then leaned forward towards jimmy's face again.

"He's got practice. C'mon man, it's got a lot of good reviews!" He begged.

"It's the _last day of summer_, so there's no practice. Think about, you put his public reputation of his sexual orientation in jeopardy the last time you took him out, c'mon." Trent rubbed the back of his head. "Crap."

He mumbled as Jimmy cocked his head to the right.

"I'm sure you can figure this out with kir-" Trent suddenly disrupted him to reveal his ridiculous half-assed plan.

"Your right. I'm going to dump that jerks ass! Mandy was right about dating Jocks." Trent punched his palm as began to walk backwards then sprinted the other direction.

"Yeah, aright then. Have fun! With that…" He threw his left arm towards Trent's direction.

"Whatever man…" Mumbled Jimmy as he walked away.

I didn't recognize the guy and considering the fact he was a friend of Trent and had his openness of his homosexuality, he couldn't be a frosh. I walked right in front of him and purposely dropped my books. A cliché way to receive attention from a romantic interest but a pretty damn good excuse to stop to talk to him, acting lessons from the aspiring actor… Trent.

"Hey, sorry." He bent down to pick up my textbooks.

"Thanks man." He handed them to me. "No problem" He attempted to walk around me. Hold up.

"Hey. By the way, giving the guy advice? Nice." I stopped him, thank God.

"Yeah. Call me charity." He tried to walk around me again.

"Hold up." I said. The guy started to look irritated, crap.

"What? You want some advice too? Got to cozy with the guys at their rich house party last night? Try complimenting their wealth and clothes that should get you somewhere." He mocked with an irritated tone then tried to leave.

"No, not what I meant, seriously stop being such a ass and hear me out man." He stopped and rolled his eyes.

"What? Are you going to ask me for help like _everyone else_ here does and having some ridiculously high expectation of me doing it? Or are you just here to pick a fight with me? Well, just to let you know, you picked wrong damn person. So, unless you want to pay up, move. I have this science fair club meeting to go to."

"Wow. You got some real issues man. A jerk that helps people, how contradicting. And what kind of Bully goes to a science fair club anyways?"

"Fine, I've got a girl to go to, does that help? And I am _not_ one of those stupid Bullies. By the way, now, how am I still the 'new kid' it's been a year already, now move it rich boy." I took a step and looked at myself as he walked away.

Short platinum hair; cut extremely short from the sides and back and bangs that fell over my left eye, tips that ended by my nostrils. Aquaberry vest and tan slacks that were slightly skinnier and fitted than the ones the guys wore and pair of limited edition customized aquaberry blue and gold high top sneaks. I spun around to face at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do I need to wear makeup and a skirt to be treated as a girl or something?" I questioned as jimmy walked up to me.

"Well, I stand corrected miss. But F-Y-I I'm not afraid to fight a girl."

"Well, 'I'm not a bully' my ass. Threatening and fighting must be your specialty."

"Yeah, only if they have it coming. But I've got the whole damn school to do it for me, I rule this hellhole, hear me!" He yelled as he spun around to tell the entire student body around him. This kid really does have issues but I can't let this get to me, this was ridiculous. Breathe, breathe, and don't get mad.

"Stop, just shut up. I don't want to fight, I'm sorry. I just need to ask you something."

I spoke with one breath. All this to just find his name? Guess my plans didn't go entirely well… at all. Just don't get mad, Elisha. Just keep it cool.

"Yeah, what?"

"What'd they call you?"

"Jimmy Hopkins. Happy?" He walked off.

Just as predicted Miss. Danvers was observing and overhearing my every move and word in our conversation. _Fuck this schoo_l.

"Miss. Gamble, I'd like to speak with you." Miss Danvers yelled from the front desk.

"Great" I grumbled.


	3. Chapter 2 A Ticking Time Bomb

I hung my last clothing in to my closet, an Aquaberry sweater, as usual, I'm sure you figured that out.

Yes, I'm a Prep but that's just what everyone see's and thinks. I might be rich but I'm not a stubborn snob like the rest of them and my family definitely didn't care for interbreeding. And creating deformed children. Gross. Unlike the rest, my family didn't do Old Money, just self-made.

I fucking hated my life and being in Bullworth made me hate it more. I was like some sort of ticking-bomb as a kid. I had a dysfunction family and crappy childhood and sadly, money doesn't buy happiness. If it did, I would've spent every buck and cent on it. Before freshmen year, parents kicked me out, gave me a boatload of money, and sent me to his fucked up school, hoping they won't hear of me again and things would eventually settle. Not even close.

They already knew one day I was going to let all this fucked up crap blow up on me and then boom…. They were right, I got IED and that ruined my life, _again_.

"Oh…" I could never forget the snobby high-pitched voice. I shouldn't have left my door open. _Pinky_. She leaned against my doorway with her hands on her hips as if she was a pissed off wife that's about to bust her husband.

"Derby told me you'd be coming back to Bullworth. Funny, he's the only one that knew that. Not ever Tad or… even _Gary_." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Damn it! C'mon Pinks just let it go, that was Freshmen Year and a total misunderstandment."

She stomped her right foot as she forced her arms down to her sides. "But I loved him!" She whined. She began to walk forward pointing her index figure at me with daggering eyes. "Look missy, you're just disgrace to us Preps, you're not even-"

"He's your fucking cousin! That's just disgusting. Plus he's a totally jackass and you know it, all the times he stood you up and didn't buy all that crap you wanted." She crossed her arms and looked the other way with a scoff.

"My daddy owns you daddy." She quickly walked out of the room. I didn't continue my unpacking till her clacking heels completely faded. _He didn't_.

I don't remember much what happened but it was Gary who did it. I started out as Bully member not a Prep, not till I met Derby. I used to be friends with that sociopath, Gary, because we would make these genius ideas of getting in trouble. It was fun, for a _while_. He's always has been delusional and has always been all about being a ruler of some empire. Sometimes he would stop taking his pills and things will get bad, _real_ bad. I made truce with every clique for him but he didn't like the fact I was getting cozy with the Preps.

They were both manipulative jerks, but Gary was worse.

Since I've spent more time with Derby and less with Gary, just to be persuaded, Gary's Paranoia got me in misunderstandment with Pinky, of course. And that's that.

I closed my closet and pushed my luggage under the bed. I was done for the day and the rest was _mine_. I collapsed on my bed, that's been untouched yet cleaned for a year now.

I could smell the unusual yet pleasant flowery fragrance of the detergent used to wash these sheets. It brings up good memories, yet they were no good memories to bring up. It smelled better than the sheets used in the Girl's Dormitory. I hated it in there. Every night you could hear Mandy sneaking out in the middle of the night to spend some alone time with Ted. Sometimes, it would be Lola and Johnny. It doesn't freakin matter.

There was a knock at my door.

"Eli!" Yelled a voice.

"Derby wanted you to know there's a boxing practice at Glass Jaw Boxing Club tonight. Haven't seen you in the ring for a while, thought maybe you could do a few matches again, like old times." Bif stood in front of my room.

"Great. Like old times." I said mockingly.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. All the guys will be there." He jerked his head up and winked.

"Maybe, or I'll just watch."

"So you're gonna be there?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I fell back on my bed and waited till Bif left, but he didn't.

"Good." I heard his heavy footsteps fade. Boxing, it was a Prep's thing. Did you expect a rich boy to fight? Maybe, his daddy can afford it, so why not?


	4. Chapter 3 Blue Blood & Sweat

DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING!

Derby stood in the middle of the ring's canvas and beckoned Gord and Chad from their posts. He grabbed their wrist and lifted Chad's. The audience yelled and cheered for him, but also yelled "You did good" for Gord despite his loss in the match.

"Good game boys." Derby let go of their wrists.

"Thanks" They mumbled.

"You okay, Gord?" Chad walked towards him and lightly punched his gloves as Derby left the ring.

"Ah, it's just minor set back, I'll be fine. Good game. You're just lucky I wasn't wearing any of my limited edition aquaberry attire." Said Gord as he walked over to grab his towel to wipe the sweat from his neck.

"Aren't we all?" Both of them chuckled as Chad slipped his boxing gloves off and remove the bandages from his hands to rewrap them with a fresher wrap.

The two were helped out of the ring as Parker and Justin went under the ropes for their match. The front door flew open.

"Okay, trust fund babies! Bring it on!" Yelled Jimmy as he walked in to the Prep's property while Pete followed from behind him.

"What now you poverty-struck skint?" Derby walked around the bar he stood behind.

"Preps only. Get- out." Bif demanded as he pointed to the exit.

"Hopkins, you don't belong here." Stated Bryce as he stepped away from the punching bag.

"Hear you guys are still messing with those Greaseballs, huh? One of their best bikes got stolen, so what's the deal?" The preps look back at each other and began to laugh,

"Excuse me? Why would we want to step foot in to their filthy cheap oil spilt ghettos?" Derby questioned as the Prep gathered.

"They probably just misplaced it, considering how small their brains are." Joked Chad as a few of the Preps laughed along with him.

"Iunno, you guys tell me. Now, spill it?" Jimmy stepped closer to the clique.

"We don't need their trashy bike, my daddy can buy me a car instead, which much better to be seen around in. Why would you think _we're_ the ones who stole it?" Derby questioned as he leaned forward to Jimmy.

"Your rivalry with Greasers."

"Things _changed_, Hopkins. Now stop being delusional and _get out_. We have a match to continue which is much more important than your charity business." Said Derby.

"Probably that Gary guy you spoke about last year. Or the tooth fairy." Bif jokingly suggested.

"Yeah, go accuse that poor boy, not us." Tad demanded. The clique dispersed as Derby remained in front of Jimmy.

"We have nothing to do with this and we don't _want_ anything to do with this."

"If it's not you guys, who can it be? Can't be Gary, impossible."

"Not our problem, go figure it out Sherlock." He mocked then walked away.

"You got to be kidding me." Jimmy mumbled as he walked towards the door.

The odor from a mixture of sweat, Bullworth, and blue blood was almost revolting but I have to admit, this was my favorite place in Old Bullworth Vale, but there isn't much here to began with.

"Great, of course you'll be here." Grumbled Jimmy as he walked passed me.

"Yeah-yeah. Evening to you to Hopkins."

* * *

The two boys stopped by the door.

"Who's she?" asked Pete.

"Some new chick whose part of those trust fund fairies."

"Oh well, she seems nice." He said nervously.

"So it's not the Preps. What are the other options, Head Boy?"

"Well… it could… be Gar-" Jimmy cut him off.

"Impossible! That fucking sociopath is expelled. If he sets one foot in to this school, he's automatically arrested."

"Yeah, your right. But his plans might not consist of him doing that. Maybe he has someone else doing his dirty work for him. You know, like what he did to you last year, remember Jimmy?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember, haven't forgotten it yet." The two stood in silence to think.

Jimmy threw a fist at the wall.

"What is that jerk thinking?"

"He's probably trying to get back in to the school again." Pete suggested. Jimmy began to pace.

"Damn it. He's trying to rule the school again."

"We have to keep a good eye on everyone. Maybe, I should let Dr. Crabblesnsitch in on this. You know-"

"Dr. Crabblesnsitch? Aw, c'mon Pete." Whined Jimmy as he stopped pacing.

"Well… We want to find out what Gary's up to, right?"

"Yeah. His minion has to be new to this school and doesn't know he's a total sociopath. Someone who's easy to manipulate."

"Or maybe someone who's just as crazy and sadistic as Gary is?" Pete suggested he reached for the door.

"You're right. I think you're on to something." Said Jimmy as he began repeatedly pointed to Pete.

"Any suggestions who that might be." Pete asked as he tittered quietly. Jimmy looked at the floor as he scratched his head then looked up with a deep sigh. He turned to look at Elisha who was boxing in the ring and then back at Pete.

"That new Prep girl. You have access to everyone's files as the Head Boy, right?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah."

"Look up on her and meet me at the Library. Tomorrow, Lunch." Jimmy pushed open the open. "This place blows." Complained Jimmy as he walked out of the Glass Jaw Boxing Club.

"Zoe?" Pete asked but Jimmy has already left without waiting.

"Talk about minions doing all the dirty work" He muttered. He walked out of the building, when he was out Jimmy was already long-gone to attend his date with Zoe.

He began to speak to himself. "Thanks Pete for doing something that might get you expelled, you're such a good friend." He hopped on his bike but got disrupted by a sudden pain on the side of his side.

"Dork!" Yelled Kirby from the back seat of a new slick blue car, driven by their leader, Ted.

"Where's Jimmy?" Pete whined quietly. He picked up the soda can and tossed it in the recycling bin then rode off on his bike to school.


	5. Chapter 4 Elisha E Gamble

Ever since Dr. Crabblesnsitch expelled Gary, Pete's been the Head Boy. He hated Gary. All he did was pick on him mercilessly and brag about himself and his ridiculous plans to rule to school. Jerk. Sadly, that manipulative sociopath was the closest he had as a friend at the time, but thanks to Jimmy, things have gotten better for him... that is, if he's hanging around Jimmy. Without Jimmy, he's just another dork to pick on in campus. Everyone knows he can't snitch.

Pete flipped through his new set of textbooks.

"Word up coolio, yo pumped fo' the fresh school year, yo?" Asked Algernon as he made a bunch of random hand gestures he thought was cool.

"Oh hey Algie. Ugh, I have a heavy load this year."

"I can help a brotha' out. You know, since you're a homie of Jimmy's."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle, right?" Pete tittered then continued his study.

"Coolio." Greeted Algie as Jimmy sat beside Pete.

"What brings you here Jimmy? I mean... you're really cool and all now, I didn't think you'll come back for us." Algie questioned. " I always have time for the Nerds." He replied unenthusiastically.

"Well Jimmy, if you need help or anything-" Jimmy cut him off with a short answer.

"Yeah-yeah." Algie stood awkwardly for a bit then waddled off. Jimmy turned to Pete who remained silent remained in his studies, Jimmy pulled out a textbook from his bag.

"So got anything for me?" asked Jimmy. Pete closed his textbooks and reached for a neat pile of paper that was carefully stapled together.

"You know, I thought it'll be harder to get in to the system, but it was just all there within a few clicks. Guess the school's too cheap to ever up their security..." Pete began to chuckle to himself but Jimmy disregarded his dorky statement.

Jimmy's eyes flew across the words, skimming page to page. Sometimes, he would go back a page or two and others, a few forward.

He ran his stubby fingers across the page then spoke. "Nice job Pete, there's some juicy stuff in here."

"Yeah, I would think so..."

"IED?" Questioned Jimmy.

'It's like-" Pete was once again cut off, but this time by Earnest.

"You mean Intermitted Explosive Disorder. Actually! I was just looking up on that a little while ago. Never to early to study, I have to keep my reputation in being in the top of all my classes... except for Gym. Ooh! But... that... doesn't matter!"

"Continue?" Said Jimmy.

"Okay, you see." Earnest pulled out an AP Psychology textbook from his oversized bag. He turned to a page.

"Esquirol called it 'partial insanity'. See here? It's a mental illness that causes an uncontrollable anger and tempter that's characterized with violence. It's like they turn in to a-a. Oh never mind, you two don't understand Grottos and Gremlins... but some big ol' monster who can't control or is even unaware of their actions during their impulsive episodes." He explained.

"So… you're telling me, anyone who has it… is pretty much insane."

"Ooh… partially. But why are you two suddenly interested in this anyways?" Asked Earnest as he stuffed his textbooks away.

"Homework. C'mon Pete." Jimmy stood up and beckoned Pete then left the Nerd's turf.

The two continued walking as they left the library.

"Yo Jimmy? I don't want to get you mad or anything, but you've been more of a jerk than usual." Pete stated as he looked up at him, as Jimmy continued looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, so?"

"Before Gary came in to all of this… I-I'm just saying, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, that phony old creep." Jimmy complained.

"Mr. Burton?"

"No. The creep leaving me in this messed up place while he takes my mom on some joyride. " Jimmy stopped to face Pete, then continued. "Thanks to that jerk, I have to stay in this rotten dump for another year or two."

"Bullworth isn't all that bad." Pete replied innocently.

"C'mon Pete. You hate this place as much as I do."

"I guess, but you rule this school. Thanks to you, this place hasn't turned in to complete chaos and enslaved by Gary. You've got everyone's respect and they all got your back."

"You mean, Gary, your friend? C'mon, Pete. Why couldn't you defend yourself and stopped that freak in the first place instead of putting through all that last year… Starting with those brainless bullies-"

"No…"

"The socially rejected nerds… twice! -"

"No…"

"Those snobbish Preps that were help because they're so stubborn…."

"Quit it Jim-"

"Then those greaseballs…. I swear, that Johnny guy-"

"Jimmy? -"

"Then those Jocks and their damn game and goodness, can't forget the Townies!"

"Jimmy, I can't… I mean I couldn't. Please. Just, stop." Pete pled. He moved side to side nervously then swiped out his inhaler and took a deep breathe from it.

"You have asthma?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yeah. I don't like to talk about it… don't tell anyone." He put his inhaler away. Jimmy took a deep side then rubbed his shaved head. He spun around and the faced him again but he didn't give direct eye contact.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just don't take what I said seriously; you're right I _have _been a bit more of a jerk lately… Look, let's just go back to the dorm and we can go watch the swimming competition."_  
_"I-I can watch it alone later… I mean, you don't seem to like that stuff. I kinda want to get some sleep back in my dorm room anyways, I'll c'ya later Jimmy." Pete faced toward the other direction and then quickly limped off.

Jimmy began to feel the atmosphere slowly dulling as his friend left. His own words left him in regret; he can only imagine what he made Pete feel. It was a selfish thought that was eating his brain due to all the stress he was under. All that Pete's done to help him was nothing but good, for crying out loud he sided with the new kid when all chaos broke out.

Gary was getting in to his head.


	6. Chapter 5 Manservant

~Authors Note~

I usually write a new chapter everyday, but due to the fact school has just started again... I probably won't be doing that anymore. :P Anyways, I just updated Chapter 4 by writing a bit more after Earnest's lecture so check it out if you want. x) It would clear some things up.

Anyways, thanks ya'll!

* * *

Pete entered the small wrecked house by opening the windowless screen door The white paint was decayed and the windows were made out of plastic instead of glass and the place reeked of litter boxes, mold, and something disgusting and unfamiliar. The house consisted only a small narrow kitchen full of boxes of unhealthy and cheap food, a bathroom, and room that served as both a bedroom and a foreroom. This place was a total dump…

The young boy was laid back on his couch with one foot on the floor, listening to whatever was on the TV that sat above a cheap wooden table. His brown low-fade hairstyle remained the same the only thing that was notably different about him was his clothing. Rather than his usual dark gray slacks and teal Bullworth vest that he wore of his white dress shirt, he was dressed in a pine green V-neck t-shirt over a pair of tuft blue jeans. He seemed careless for his personal hygiene's and his own living space.

"Pete-boy… I knew you'd come back for me." He joked as Pete limped over the chaotic mess.

"Shut up, Gary. The only reason I have to come back to this place is because you're too stubborn to take the meds Mr. Bambillo has given you." He complained as he threw the brown bag full of bottles of behavior medication to Gary.

"Ah, more drugs. Greeaatt. Man, I'm starving! Pete, make yourself useful and fetch us some burgers at that place in New Coventry."

"What's wrong with the stuff you have here?"

"Eh." Gary grabbed the baseball that was laid beside him in the crack of the couch and began to toss it in the air repeatedly out of boredom.

"Just take your meds." Stated Pete as he began to make his way through the mess. He made his way to the small bathroom and noticed bottles of meds, untouched and scattered about in the room. He hasn't been taking them, has he?

"Hey Gary?"

"Yeah?" He shouted from the other room.

"You've been taking your pills daily, right?"

"Sure."

"Seriously." Gary jumped off the couch and than walked towards Pete.

"Genius's don't _need_ medication." He stated. Pete quickly spun around and passed Gary without making eye contact. He headed for the front door.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked. Pete stopped by the door and spun around to face his former buddy.

"You're crazy Gary"

"Hey! C'mon, like I really needed those pills. Not like I'm insane or anything... ADD, that's all, blame it all on my parents with their crappy parenting skills and genetics."

Pete shook his head and said "Yeah?" and then continued his way out of the small house.

"Whatever." Gary shrugged. Instead of making an effort to stop and explain to Pete, he sat back on the couch and began flipping through channels mumbling nonsense.

He shot back up and then began pacing and punching thin air.

"Gotta stay calm… but oooh! This is going to be great…" He started chuckling. He quickly walked over to a wooden desk, and then ruffling through piles of paper till he heard his phone rang. Gary shot up in surprise since he has completely forgotten he even had phone while he was caught up in his plans. He flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" He placed his phone by his ear, lifting his shoulder to keep it in place and then continuing his search.

"Garrison Smith, where on earth have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all summer!" The women's voice screeched through the speakers through the voice"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't you dare give me your ridiculous attitude, not after what you've done! Dr. Crabblesnitch has old me about your mischief. And your father and I truly love you and are highly concerned about your psychological wellbeing and have already spoken to the generous man from Happy Volts Asylum. To put on a shorter leash."

"Great, I can feel the love." He said sarcastically to his mother.

"You're still a growing man in need of a proper education." Gary paused.

"Hm?"

"We've made an advocate with your principle so you can stay at Bullworth to complete your high school education. You won't be staying in the dorm; Miss Danvers will be taking you to Happy Volts after school and weekends to unsure your treatment. One more trouble from you, your father and I will not hesitate with putting you in juvenile prison." His mother explained as Gary smirked.

"Thanks mom."

She continued to ramble on about his responsibilities and consequences as Gary ignored the strict voice of his mother. His paranoiac mind began to go off to his own delusions of running the school again; disregarding the fact he had no chance to get any close, as he was the year before. The entire school knew of his plots and hated him with great passion, but even for Gary the feelings returned were mutual, and he honestly never took time to give a damn. If anyone ever liked him in an amicable manner, he would only enjoy the stroke of his ego rather than the companionship itself. And if anyone were ever infatuated with the boy, he would happily take the attention and give the poor love-struck fool an easy manipulation he believes they deserve. _Tragic_.

The phone call eventually came to end. Gary aimlessly chucked the cheap phone to some place he would pay no attention of and continued to plot. A usual.


	7. Chapter 6 Nostalgia and Remorse

Chapter 6

"Nostalgia and Remorse"

The last class of the day came to an end and the students of Bullworth scurried off to their own personal business. The bell was obnoxious, but it released relief along with the blaring sound. I rose from seat, swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door.

"Yo Elisha, me and the guys are gonna' hang. Wanna' join?" Asked Zoe as she rushed to walk beside me.

"Naw, can't. I have practice back at the ring." I lied, partially. I could've ditched a day from boxing practice and the guys wouldn't even notice my absent. I just wasn't feeling it.

"You're still hanging around the high-class jack asses? What happened to hanging with us or at least those brainless bulldozers?" She began to chuckle, I didn't reply, for I had no answer.

"All-righty then. Catch'ya later, I guess." Said Zoe. She ran down the halls, to the staircase and out the door as I continued to trudge through the school.

The school, still different, was still the same. The bullies still bullied; the preps still boasting'; the greasers carried the same conversational topics; the nerds still spoke in their own language that no other clique could comprehend; the jocks still gloated over their balls and jewels; and the rest just kinda' did their own thing. _That was the difference_. Every clique was doing their own thing and took no effort to cross the borders. Hatred was no longer from discrimination, though a few still hung on to that ideal, and for me, I had no opinion.

Practice was amusing to either watch or to actually have a part in it. The adrenaline and meaningless anger of, 'you punch me and now I'm going punch you even harder' was what fun was, but a year in the asylum brought solemn and soberness in to my own interest in it. Now I have none. I refuse to slip the gloves back on and step in to ring in fear of trigger that blows the bullets out of the nozzle of an old gun that hides in the attic of man who brought honor to his own country and suffers of PSD, causing eruption and disturbance in his household that bares the arms of his loving family rather than the brotherhood that bears the weight of their country's freedom.

I remember the sharing laughter as we spoke of the lesser. Throwing punches at one moment and then throwing ourselves in to the arms of those who wore Aquaberry. After we parted during those evenings, I would return to my old friends and share a bottle or two and return to my dorm with the help of a sober friend back in the Harrington House, stupefied and numb.

I'll wake up half-dead and then continue my slumber. I would then catch up with an old friend that I had always yearned to spend time with. The yearning would be unbearable enough for me to become even more foolish as I already was; it was a desire I didn't want. I have no desire for such closeness. He was crazy, and I had enough insanity in me to be infatuated by it.

And that was my nostalgia and remorse that this change has creates and revoked within me.

"You going in for match?" Asked Gord. I snapped back in to reality.

"What?" Unsure of what he asked.

"A match. Are you going to-" I cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask me.

"Naw, it's fine. Not feeling it today."

"Same story all week. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." I shook off the low gray cloud that hung around me and smiled as if it was nothing, as if I was just tired.

Gord took in a deep sigh and said, "U-huh". I had nothing to say in reply. We both continued to the watch the fight in silence, it was Bif against Bryce. It wasn't entirely a fair fight but if they use the right tactics, the fight could become unpredictable and interesting. Bryce was skilled in headfirst offence, as Bryce was swift on his feet.

"You look lovely, by the way." Gord stated without leaving his eyes off the fight. I cleared my throat and glanced over at the clock behind us. I felt awkward by the compliment even though I was well aware that was one of his phrases he uses to get out of certain situations, due to his great interest over clothes and physical appearance.

I jokingly punched him on the shoulder lightly as I laughed a bit. I turned my head to him. "Thanks. You look lovely too." He began to chuckle from the silly simple compliment.

"You seem quite off lately, that's all. If there's anything there I can do for you don't hesitate to ask me. Remember, we're still here for you,." He stated. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. We fell in to silence.

"Bryce Montrose!" Derby yelled, announcing the winner. You could hear a few of the preps complain about Bif's failure as others congratulate Bryce for his win.

The evening slowly drifted in to the night, we then left as Derby closed the Glass Jaw Boxing Club.


	8. Chapter 7 Victim

_We sat on the branch of an old tree whose shadow casted upon the football field where the jocks were doing their usual sprints and drills. This was the day when Kirby was first placed in to Varsity. He loathed his position as wide receiver and protested by slacking off and lounging around the field rather than the work at hand. He mocked and defied the coach and caused annoyance among the team._

_ "I can give you a real poundcake!" He threated to the coach as he popped m&ms into his mouth._

_ "Olsen, damn it! Shut your fucking trap. No food on the field." The coach demanded._

_ "Ha!." He said. The team members ran passed him as they yelled._

_ Ted shoved him. "Shut up Kirby. You're fucking annoying get off the field."_

_ "You call yourself a freakin' football player?! You're not even doing anything and you want to be quarterback!" yelled Bo from afar._

_ "Yeah right." Said Juri._

_ "Shut up." Kirby irritably mumbled. _

_ The team continued to make fun of him as he spat words back. Ineffective, the team disliked him._

_From the tree, "Hey check this out." I aimed the nozzle of the airsoft gun that carried full ammunition of Styrofoam covered plastic pellets. I aimed towards Casey who had his back towards Kirby. His back was my target, chaos was my goal._

_ Hit._

_I quickly aimed towards the quarterback._

_ Hit._

_ Casey quickly spun around and snarled in anger._

_ "Olsen. You freaking' bastard!" Yelled Casey._

_ Ted rubbed his head as he spun around to face Kirby who was still eating from the large bag of m&ms. "What the hell, man! You think you're so tough, huh?! Well, fuck you!" _

_ The two charged at Kirby as the rest of the team followed._

_ "Hey-hey! Knock it off boys!" The coach attempted to break the fight up but none of them listened. He then tried pulling the oversized men out of the pile; instead he was violently pushed out of the way._

_ "I didn't do none'." Kirby whined. The team continued to pummel him. We uncontrollably laughed at Kirby's humiliation. It was perfect._

_ "Ooh man, that was perfect!" Yelled Gary._

_ "Hey! You two up there! You're in big trouble, hand in those weapons. Violence like that will put you behind bars!" Yelled Max from bellow us._

_ "Shit." We mumbled. _

_ "Hey, Eli.." Gary scooted toward the trunk of tree and took his hands out. _

_ "Hand me the gun and I'll tell you when to go down." He said with a chuckle. I handed him the gun. He jumped off the tree and yelled, "Ah, fuck!" from the pain of gravity. He tried muffling the groan as he hid from the oblivious prefect who took no notice of the head boy. He began limping towards the bleachers where a few greasers stood in and began aiming towards the prefect._

_ "Hey. What-what are you doing here Shorty!" Questioned Peanut._

_ Hit._

_ "Hey! To the principle's office!" The prefect pointed towards the Greasers. The adults in this school were clueless._

_ "Huh? What the hell, we didn't do nothin'? Aw man, you suck Gary! Johnny and I are gettin' you later!" Peanut and the other two Greasers scurried off as the prefect followed._

_ Gary started running towards me, "Come on down."_

_ He sat against the trunk. I climbed down and sat beside him._

_ "You're not bad for a girl." He admitted. I didn't answered._

_ "In fact, you're kinda' cute." He admitted with a smirk._

_He threw his arms in the air and continued, " Oh, Bullworth! Home of the female skanks! Featuring, Lola the whore, Mandy the bitch, Beatrice the helpless romantic loser, Eunice the ugly fat ass, and the rest who are just plain weird!" I laughed at his statement._

_ "The guys aren't that great either." I admitted. He glanced over me with a cocked eyebrow._

_ "Lesbian." He joked with a chuckle as he turned away._

_ His glance was imprinted in to mind and caused some sort of eruption in me. It let out something I was content with being confined. The looks in his eyes turned me in to one of those giggly boy-crazy schoolgirls who drools over bad boys. The fluttery feeling in my gut was a mixture of anxiousness and excitement._

_ I was in denial and unwilling to give in to having feelings for him. I yearned to keep his presence and love was only a disadvantage. _


End file.
